It is assumed that patients presenting structural deformities will also demonstrate deficiencies in motor and sensory function. Motor deficits are readily demonstrable clinically. Sensory modalites such as touch, taste an olfaction require special testing and are therefore less frequently documented. The primary purpose of this study is to delineate abnormalites of craniofacial sensation in several patient groups who present with anomalies of craniofacial growth and development. The presence or absence of such neurosensory abnormalitis in association with anatomic deficits would help to define the role of neural processes in growth and development. The data to be collected would include complete medical histories, taste and olfactory detection and recognition thresholds, general physical and oral examinations including panoramic and cephalometric radiographs and study casts of the teeth and jaws; additional tests of oral sensation would include stereognosis ability, light touch detection and two point discrimination ability. Such data would be collected from normal subjects and other subjects with craniofacial anomalies including but not limited to cleft lip and palate, chromatin negative gonadal dysgenesis, pseudohypoparathyroidism, craniofacial synostosis and hemifacial microsomia.